A Quiver Full Of Arrows
by Katana Blade
Summary: Sequel to The Boy Outside My Window. Rating to be safe, and there is humor as well. You have to read The Boy Outside My Window to get this one.
1. Filling Some Blanks

A/N: Well here it is! What some of you have been waiting for. I thank you for your patience, and those who voted. (HieiFan666 and Reborn-Soul-09). Although to Reborn-Soul-09, I haven't gotten your email yet! Anyway, this chapter kinda hit me from nowhere. So here we go -telepathy- "talking" 'thoughts'.

Disclaimer: I own what I own and nothing else.

A Quiver Full Of Arrows

Chapter One: Filling Some Blanks

_The room was bright with colorful posters. The kindergartners sat in a circle on the richly dyed red rug. A question floated along the circle until stopping to rest on a girl with unusual violet eyes and long black hair. "Sariya." The girl answered the question and waited for the next one. "What does your mommy and daddy do Sariya?" The teacher asked. It was the first day of school, so they all had to try and get to know each other. _

_My mommy is a Spirit Detective for Lord Koenma, and so is my daddy. He's cool 'cuz he's a demon." Laughter followed the little girl's answer and the teacher tried to quiet the class. _

_"Alright, how about your mommy and daddy?" The teacher asked, moving on to the girl next to Sariya. This girl, a younger image of Keiko with black hair, answered; "My daddy is the toughest grownup human." "And your mommy?" Asked the teacher. "Oh, she keeps him in line." More laughter followed this answer._

"My class is not a joke." The teacher replied smoothly. "What is your name?" The Keiko look-alike replied "Kai Urameshi." At the last name the teacher paled. 'Well, maybe she won't be like Yusuke. Maybe everything will be ok." The teacher thought as images of a younger, and more destructive, Yusuke ran through her head. Kai shot her a cocky grin that didn't reassure the teacher at all. In fact, it did quite the opposite.

"Sariya. Sariya wake up!" The voice in her ear finally woke the previously slumbering girl. Violet eyes opened and closed again instantly; it was still dark out!

"Don't make me dump you out of bed." "You wouldn't." Violet eyes once again opened, in a narrow eyed glare this time. She saw her father smiling. "What?" She asked, hadn't he just threatened to dump her out of bed?

"I remember a similar discussion with your mother when she wouldn't get up for training." Sariya smiled, she loved it when her parents talked of their past together.

_Flashback_

_A little Sariya snuggled further into her mother's lap. "Where do babies come from?" Her mother coughed and her father tried not to laugh (which was becoming increasingly difficult over the years) while Genkai spit out some tea she had currently been trying to swallow. Her mother noticed her father sidling away while trying not to laugh. "Ask your father." Sakari grinned at Hiei, who stopped laughing. "Come on, out with it Hiei. I want to know where babies come from." Genkai laughed._

_Thankfully for them, Sariya had gotten tired of waiting. "Was I a cute baby?" She asked. Sakari assured her that she was. "In fact, your father thought you were so cute, he fainted with joy."_

_Sakari and Hiei Flashback_

_"Push." The doctor told Sakari. "But it hurts!" Sakari protested. "Quit whining Sakari. Humans are so weak." "You try having natural childbirth, and we'll see how you're feeling." "Hn."_

_"Push." The doctor interrupted. Sakari did as she was told; while Hiei held her hand, trying not to look worried. "What is taking so long? Push you weak ningen." Hiei said, although lovingly. "I see a head." The doctor announced. Hiei left Sakari's side to look, and give his abused hand a rest. "Almost there." The doctor said just as Hiei looked. All of the sudden **thump**, and Hiei was on the ground. "Hiei?" "It seems he's fainted." Offered the nurse._

End all flashbacks 

Thump. Sariya glared up at her father from the floor. "Yep." He said. "That conversation ended the same way." Then he left his daughter to shower and change.

After she was ready, Sariya went to the kitchen to grab an apple. Genkai was there sipping tea. "Morning Gram." Sariya said as she grabbed her breakfast and left. Genkai chuckled, after fourteen years, she should be used to that.

Sarayashiki Sr. High

The sign confirmed Sariya's first day of school had officially started. She stopped walking and looked around. -Dad, stop following me.- She thought to a tree a few yards away. There was no reply except for a -Hn- she could have imagined.

"Kai!" Sariya called to her friend who had just walked into the schoolyard. "Hey Sariya!" Kai's brown eyes were twinkling with mischief. "What did you do?" Sariya asked after her friend walked up. "It's all about what I'm gonna do." Kai answered, a grin like Yusuke's spread across her features.

Watching from a tree, Hiei smirked thinking of no matter how much Kai looked like Keiko, she would always take after Yusuke. -Bye.- Hiei thought to his daughter after seeing the baka and Kurama's kids walking up. He smiled at his nephew before leaving. He was glad his sister was happy, and he didn't mind Kuwabara that much anymore because he made her happy. Plus the fact she finally knew who her brother was.

"Hey." Said a boy walking up to the girls. He had orange hair and black eyes, but lucky for him the rest of his face was like his mother Yukina's. "You guys do the summer homework?" Surprisingly enough, Kuwabara's son was the smart one of the group. Everyone said that had to be Yukina.

Before she could reply, Kai felt something on her leg and turned to come face to face with one of Kurama's sons; Youko, who Kai simply smacked. "Sorry." He apologized. "It just has a mind of its own." He looked to the white tail that had earned him a red handprint. Kohaku, his brother, just shook his head.

For some reason both Kurama's sons had white fox ears like the senior Youko. (Though only one had a tail. He happened to be older by a year.) Both had red hair like their father, and green eyes; while their baby sister looked just like Botan. And crazily enough only one of the boys had so far managed to control plants like their father, while the other could only summon an oar and so fought with throwing knives. At least the tail and ears were invisible to humans. Plus the oar could be wielded like a baseball bat.

After a few minutes of chatting, the new Spirit Detectives walked into school for their first day of Senior High. Although their minds were more occupied with the meeting after school; which others were also thinking of.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they meet 'The Almighty Koenma.'" Yusuke laughed. The older generation of Spirit Detectives joined in as they were also anticipating it. Then they passed the time reminiscing about old cases and fun times at Yusuke and Keiko's place while they waited for school to end so they could escort their kids to Spirit world for the first time.

A/N: So, review! Tell me what you think! I think I like it. I must warn you, the next chapter will probably take a while, although I will try to hurry. Just in case your wondering; Yusuke and the gang decided to wait until the kids were in High School before they retired and handed the job to the younger generation. You'll learn the powers of the YG next ch. I have to post this now before my ride gets here in a few minutes!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	2. Note

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait, but I think I have made a mistake with this story. I'm not going to discontinue it, but I will start it over. I had originally had the sequel picking up right where the story left off, and I changed that. I should not have changed it because I have the other one planned out for a while and I believe the gang has a few more adventures left in this story. So, I will re-start this story under a different title, but maybe this will start off the third book if I bring the series that far. I'm not making any decisions about that far ahead 'till I get there. So, sorry about the wait only to tell you guys I'm not continuing the story this way. And I might finish The Other Captive first, before attempting the sequel again, but I don't know. It depends on school.

Trust me, if I had my way, I wouldn't spend half as much time on school work and I would already be writing the other stories. But the world sadly does not run according to me.

Sorry again,

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


End file.
